


Melted Silence

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Anon Prompt, Bryce getting jealous, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, He succeeds, I hope this makes up for the angst recently, Just for a while though, Kisses, M/M, Ohm tries to be a good boyfriend, Silent Treatment, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Ohm doesn't know why Bryce is mad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick tumblr prompt for an anon! It soon turned fluffy and I love it tbh. Enjoy~

Bryce was mad.

 

Ohm wasn't sure as to when the emotion appeared, but that didn't stop Bryce from huffing at him and locking himself in his room, no other words spilling out of his lips to explain his stormy mood while Ohm only stood there, puzzled. He made his way down to the living room, plopping himself down the couch and letting his mind waver for a bit. Even if Ohm was fairly smart, that didn't stop him from being dense among other things. He closed his eyes and recalled the events prior, which was a long recording session with Delirious and Cartoonz. 

 

They played a long session of Dead By Daylight, Ohm's mind clicking when he realized why Bryce was mad. Ohm made the mistake to follow Delirious around to almost everywhere in game, both of them being disgustingly flirty to each other with Cartoonz laughing at them and Bryce staying silent unless he was spoken to. He face palmed and let out an aggravated sigh, mentally kicking himself. Of course! Bryce wasn't known to be the jealous type, but when Ohm did it repeatedly and on purpose to someone other than the tall blonde, he grew silent and didn't speak a word to him until later on that day, throwing all the guilt at him.

 

Frowning at the discovery, Ohm stood up and went back to Bryce's room, knocking softly on the door and quietly hoping Bryce would answer. The lock was unlocked and Bryce poked his head out, lips set in a firm line and hair a ruffled mess. He still wasn't in a better mood, eyes looking at Ohm with suspicion.

"Bryce, I realized my mistake. I'm sorry, Brycey!" Ohm moved his hand to touch Bryce's cheek, yet it only resulted in a slam of the door. Ohm yelped, nearly getting his fingers chopped off before heaving another sigh. He trudged back to the living room and wondered what exactly would make Bryce happy again before snapping his fingers and getting to work. Once Bryce came out of his room, he'd shower him with only the best.

 

* * *

 

 

Bryce pulled the earbuds out of his ears, stretching and deciding to stand up after being stuck at his computer for hours. His eyes glanced over at the clock, a safe curse at the tip of his tongue when he realized it was very late. He felt horrible, stumbling out of his room and checking to make sure Ohm was okay. His previous feelings came rushing back, Bryce skidding to a halt in front of the living room and composing himself. A shard of anger was still in his system, kindled by the hurt he felt when he heard Ohm throwing pick up lines and Delirious, who giggled along and rolled his eyes at his antics. It was preposterous, to think someone like him would get jealous over something like that, but he couldn’t help it. Ohm was his and he didn’t need to be flirting with anyone else other than Bryce himself. 

 

Peering into the living room, he was met with a sleepy Ohm, the male dozing off on the couch. The TV was turned on, an action movie going off. Ohm noticed him and immediately perked up, rushing over to Bryce and expecting a hug when Bryce turned around, crossing his arms. At this point he was just stringing Ohm along, sure Ohm won’t get mad but will get a tad bit frustrated.

 

“Bryce…” Ohm murmured, Bryce not answering and instead walking off into the kitchen. He trailed after him, watching the man pour himself a glass of milk and chug it down. It was ironic, considering Bryce didn’t need anymore calcium for his bones. He was tall enough already, teasing Ohm by always making short jokes, even when he was perfectly average! Ohm huffed and pouted, trying to call his boyfriend’s name again, the name ignored and Bryce transferring himself into the living room. He sat down on the couch, eyes trained on the TV in front of him and not at all at Ohm who sat down next to him. It was silent, the only sounds coming from the action movie and the scuffling of Ohm fidgeting in his seat.

“Bryce!” Bryce jumped when he felt Ohm glide his fingers down to the sides of his stomach, starting a tickle war as he wiggled his fingers around. It was Bryce’s major weakness, the male bursting into laughter and giggles. He snorted, wiggling his body away from Ohm who only chased him with a smirk plastered on his face. He writhed around and finally stood up, running off into the kitchen only to be captured by Ohm’s arms wrapping around his waist. His fingers came back to wreck his stomach this time, Bryce’s eyes accumulating tears as he laughed.

 

“Stop! Stop it Ohm!” Bryce laughed, his punches to Ohm’s arms weak but enough to do the trick. Ohm pulled away and had a goofy smile of his own, Bryce catching his breath, smile still in place. He couldn’t go back to not talking to Ohm, so he did the best next thing.

 

He rushed at Ohm and attacked his sides with his tickles, Ohm bursting into laughter and in the process, falling to the ground. Bryce gasped and crouched next to him, Ohm still trying to stifle the giggles that left his mouth.

 

“Are you okay?” Bryce questioned, Ohm looking up at him and giving him a dazzling smile enough to make the last anger melt away like ice.

 

“I am now that you’re talking again.” Ohm threw his arms around Bryce’s neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss. It was innocent and pure, Bryce pulling away to give his own little tilt of his lips.

 

“I’m sorry, Ohm. I got jealous,” Bryce apologized, looking down and deciding to sit down with Ohm. Ohm didn’t move his arms, letting Bryce sit on his lap in the middle of the kitchen floor. He nuzzled into his neck, shaking his head and his hair tickling Bryce’s chin.

 

“It’s okay, I should have toned it down, so I’m sorry. Just don’t stop talking to me, okay? I don’t like when you’re silent,” Ohm replied, Bryce nodding, his hands finding themselves on Ohm’s back. “We should get up now, the dinner I made is going to get cold if we don’t eat soon.”

 

Bryce gave him a shining look, eyes wide and hungry at the mention of food. “You made food?”

 

“It was so that you could start talking to me again. It’s a gift~” Ohm chuckled as Bryce scrambled up, helping Ohm up and rushing the both of them to the dinner table. There were two plates filled with cuisine that should be served at a five star restaurant, a candle in the middle with flowers thrown into a pretty-looking vase. Bryce’s smile grew into a grin, turning to Ohm and rewarding him with another kiss.

 

“Ohm, I love it.”

 

Ohm’s lips perked into an even bigger smile and he nodded, watching as Bryce sat down and started to eat. He took a seat as well, the silence no longer a lingering blanket and instead now they were wrapped in a pretty bow filled with words and sentences, the atmosphere warm and inviting.

**Author's Note:**

> If any mistakes are present, please tell me!
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
